


press start

by spicysober



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Drama, M/M, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: откуда ты знаешь о жестах для тренировки глухих собак?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	press start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Слабоумие и отвага](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807924) by [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova). 



> спасибо гале и хисе за существование ауфеста  
> спасибо жене за существование "СиО"  
> спасибо ире за вдохновение участвовать в ауфесте
> 
> агасе-чат, я вас всех люблю  
> (все маркдже мира по-прежнему для маши)
> 
> плейлист: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLygFICziRWT_vgJcgN_4Oh5tHus-iDdtM

Горло забито прогорклой пылью, собранной на месте преступления. Я устал грызть камни, без ног пытаясь добраться до тебя, и только воля и любовь (ха-ха) держали меня здесь живым.

Но вот я уже сижу в вертолёте, который доставит меня к тебе. В безопасность. Ты = безопасность? У меня никогда не было таких ассоциаций, ведь ты каждый свой шаг превращал в риск и выброс адреналина. Признаться, где-то там в спокойной жизни, я немного устал. Нет, мирная жизнь идеальна для меня, но я видел, как ты готов сорваться на любой звук и умчаться туда, где стреляют. Потому что, ну, знаешь — тяжело перестать быть наркоманом, даже если речь всего лишь об адреналине.

В такие моменты особенно ярко вспоминаются глупости: случайно порезанные пальцы, марафоны в шутерах сутками напролет и очередь «кто гуляет с собаками» на «камень-ножницы-бумага», одинаковые подарки на годовщину, ужины у твоих и facetime с моими родителями. Ссоры.

Таким, как мы, должно быть известно слишком хорошо: никогда не уходить из дома в ссоре. Никогда не ложиться спать в ссоре. Не потому, что ворочаться будешь полночи, а потому что не знаешь, когда умрешь.

А я ведь вернулся, пускай и спустя несколько месяцев, но вернулся туда: в нашу квартиру, от которой ты бы никогда не поменял замки. Стоило мне открыть дверь и вдохнуть знакомый запах — от воспоминаний о ссоре тут же заныло в груди.

Таким, как мы, должно быть известно слишком хорошо: запах — чересчур мощный триггер.

_— Марк, ты проиграл — твоя очередь идти гулять с Коко._

_Ёнджэ и Коко практически одинаково нервно переминаются с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за голой спиной Марка, увлеченного прохождением очередной игры. А Лоренцо, из подростка превратившийся в огромную овчарку, в этот момент спит, периодически дергая ушами — спит, но слушает. У него другое расписание прогулок, к тому же, всего час назад они вернулись из тренировочного центра._

_— Марк, — снова зовет Ёнджэ, чуть повышая голос. Коко делает «гав» — смешной, какой получается у животных, которых никогда «голосу» не учили. Или такой, какой бывает у глухих._

_Марк, не реагируя, кричит что-то в гарнитуру — на смеси китайского и английского. Большая красная надпись поперек потемневшего экрана извещает о том, что его кампания в игре закончилась неудачей. Вздохнув, Ёнджэ подходит вплотную к нему и опускает подбородок на его плечо. Он часто так делал, когда ему требовалось мягко привлечь внимание Марка. Но вместо привычного поглаживания затылка грубоватой ладонью сейчас он получает тычок локтем под ребра — не столько болезненный, сколько в целом неприятный, потому что это вообще всегда неприятно — если от тебя отмахиваются, как от назойливого насекомого._

_— Марк? — Ёнджэ отходит на несколько шагов назад, оборачиваясь к Коко: кажется, даже она уже устала ждать. Того, что происходит дальше, он точно не ожидает: Марк снова ругается, резко встает, стаскивает с себя гарнитуру и, не глядя, бросает ее в сторону. Руки его отлично помнят, что он военный, поэтому наушники очень четко попадают прямо в Ёнджэ._

_Совсем не больно. Слишком неприятно._

_Пока Ёнджэ выходит из прострации онемевшей неожиданности, Марк поворачивает голову к нему, словно просыпаясь. Мозг подсказывает, что нужно было что-то сделать. Он шарит глазами по комнате, ища Коко и ее зеленый поводок. Собака, давно готовая к прогулке, от страха забилась под журнальный стол — она, понятное дело, не слышала шума, но отлично чувствовала чужую агрессию. Марк делает к ней два шага, но Лоренцо оказывается быстрее — ему достаточно прыжка, чтобы заслонить собой Коко и зарычать, едва обнажая блестящие зубы. Теперь уже Ёнджэ подходит ближе и дает знак Лоренцо следовать за ним. Он уводит его в спальню, не говоря больше ни слова. Изнутри он закрывает дверь на замок и опускается на колени рядом с псом. Ему приходится успокаивать пса тихим голосом и успокаивать себя, утыкаясь лбом в мокрый холодный нос. Параллельно он быстро стучит пальцами одной руки по экрану мобильного. Через минуту приходит уведомление о снятии средств и времени рейса._

_Марк скребется в дверь их спальни, повторяя, что не хотел. Что ему жаль. Что такого больше не повторится. Он еще долго подпирает дверь спиной, а когда так и не получает ответа, одевается и уходит на улицу вместе с Коко — ничего не говорит и тихо закрывает входную дверь, решив, быть может, что Ёнджэ нужно время в одиночестве._

_Еще через час, застегивая тугой замок своего разноцветного «мирного» чемодана, Ёнджэ выносит его из комнаты. За ним медленно, озираясь, выходит Лоренцо. Ёнджэ думает, что готов к попыткам Марка остановить его, но этого не требуется: он сразу понимает, что в квартире никого нет. Глубоко вздохнув, он забирает свои ключи из ящика в прихожей, захлопывает тяжелую дверь и спускается вниз, где его уже десять минут дожидается такси в аэропорт. Пёс следует за ним._

_Через пятнадцать часов они приземляется в Сеуле. Через восемнадцать Ёнджэ обнимает родителей, ужинает с ними и идет в свою старую комнату. Там, завернувшись в одеяло, заботливо оставленное матерью, он ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза. Заснуть он не может, а потому просто чуть свешивается вниз и гладит по загривку Лоренцо, устроившегося на полу. Спустя несколько минут его окликает мама: спрашивает, можно ли войти._

_Ёнджэ, не разворачиваясь из кокона, машет ей, и она присаживается рядом с ним на чуть скрипнувшую кровать._

_— Он снова это сделал и снова сказал, что не будет. Уже в пятый раз. Я просто не выдержал… Я знал, что нам будет тяжело, я предлагал пойти к военному психологу, который помог бы нам с адаптацией — у них есть специальные программы, я… эта дурацкая гарнитура стала последней каплей, — Ёнджэ говорит тихо, почти шепотом, и частит, будто пытаясь оправдать свой уход. Оправдать то, что сдался._

_— Любимые и любящие не должны увеличивать страдания друг друга. Это эгоистично и уже совсем не про любовь, — голос у матери ровный, ласковый — совсем не тот, что из динамиков мобильного; Ёнджэ понимает, что за столько лет вдали от дома совсем от него отвык._

_Они продолжают говорить: она гладит его по волосам, а он рассказывает забавные случаи: про Коко, которая осталась в Америке, про свою работу в тренировочном центре для собак в ЛА, немного про Марка… всякий раз запинаясь. В конце концов, он засыпает. Мама остается с ним еще ненадолго, а затем выходит из комнаты, мягко прикрыв дверь._

Нашу ссору я устал вспоминать. Уже не до конца понимал, что было в реальности, а что мой мозг забыл или придумал — прошло шесть месяцев.  
В квартире не было пыльно, не было даже малейшего беспорядка, здесь будто вообще не жили — скользнув взглядом по трем твоим мониторам и остальной технике, я подумал, что ими давно не пользовались. Я предполагал, что ты мог вернуться к жизни «в поле», а здесь, наверное, иногда появлялись из клининга или, может, твой младший брат приезжал, выбираясь по делам в город. Я тогда просидел на нашей кровати около часа, сминая в руках покрывало.  
Я не выходил на связь полгода и знал, что теперь еще столько же на связи не появишься ты.

Как и когда я оказался в заложниках… это не важно. Важно — то, как я вспомнил, впервые за долгое время подумал о том, что нам нельзя было расставаться — или уходить в магазин, или ложиться спать — не прощаясь. Потому что никогда не знаешь, когда умрешь. И мне страшно жаль, что для этого пришлось увидеть смерть Лоренцо, который держался со мной в плену до самого конца.

— Как вы познакомились? — резкий вопрос — не по смыслу, по трезвости голоса — откуда-то сбоку выдергивает меня из оцепенения. Я не смотрю по сторонам, не поднимаю голову, не тороплюсь с ответом, хотя мне не нужно тратить время, чтобы вспомнить.

_Аэропорт в Куала-Лумпур в любое время суток наводнен людьми. Туристы, студенты, местные, военные, предприниматели, семьи с детьми._

_Военные. Ёнджэ поежился, держа в руках большой стакан с кофе, очень горячим, но на вкус отвратным — классическое сочетание для аэропортов. В кои-то веки он находился в отпуске, должен был лететь в Корею, чтобы провести оставшуюся неделю у родителей — и его решили задержать и досмотреть. «Слишком много штампов в загранпаспорте», — что-то такое пробормотал администратор на стойке регистрации, нажимая неприятно большую красную кнопку, установленную рядом с компьютером. Через мгновение появилась вооруженная охрана аэропорта, которая предложила Ёнджэ пройти в специальную комнату для досмотра. Он, будучи уверенным в том, что не брал с собой оружия, не нарушал законов, не перевозил где-то в своем теле наркотики, согласился._

_Когда досмотр не увенчался «успехом» для охраны, Ёнджэ попросили подождать, пока ему принесут регламентные документы на подпись, и оставили в комнате одного. Ругаться очень не хотелось — хотелось уже улететь из этой страны, поэтому ему пришлось оставаться спокойным и ждать._

_Не успел он перевести дух, как дверь вновь открылась и перед ним появился незнакомый парень: вроде бы невысокий, но одежда делала его ноги длиннее; чёрная кепка, чёрное худи, огромный рюкзак и стакан с кофе в руках. Незнакомец поставил стакан на стол рядом с рукой Ёнджэ, мимолетно коснувшись свисающим с запястья браслетом его пальцев._

_— Думаю, тебе необходимо выпить горячего, эти ребята, — он кивнул на дверь, имея в виду охрану, — редко бывают ласковыми. Хотя я наблюдал за тобой в зале ожидания, а потом и в очереди на регистрацию — уверен, они переборщили с бдительностью. К тому же я успел сообщить им, что на три следующих рейса подозрительных активностей не зафиксировано, — парень чуть наклонился, выуживая из-под худи звякнувшие металлические жетоны, — меня зовут Марк. Я воздушный маршал, моя задача…_

_— Смешиваться с толпой и предотвращать террористическую активность, направленную на США, — перебил его Ёнджэ, наконец подавая голос. Матчасть он знал неплохо, даже если она касалась чужой страны. Впрочем… для наёмников «чужих» стран не существовало. Он поднес стакан ко рту и осторожно отпил, тут же поморщившись: чувствовался двойной эспрессо и полное отсутствие сахара. Стакан остался в руках. — Меня зовут Ёнджэ. И я люблю сладкий кофе._

_После этого они пересекались еще много раз, прежде чем начать по-настоящему сближаться._

— Он угостил меня кофе, — это все, что я говорю в ответ. Больше меня не трогают до самого прибытия в аэропорт — и я им за это благодарен еще больше, чем за спасение.

Я прокручиваю в голове все, что мог бы сказать тебе, когда поднимаюсь со своего места в вертолёте и, хромая, двигаюсь к выходу. Кто-то поддерживает меня сбоку, кажется, это Югём — высокий и смешной, совсем еще ребенок на вид.

Мы спускаемся из вертолёта по трапу, который от ветра почти сносит в сторону, но я не слежу — я вижу тебя, и эта картинка словно навсегда отпечатывается в моих воспаленных глазах. Наверное, если мне будут сниться кошмары, то я буду видеть не те ужасные недели в заложниках, а глупого, расстроенного, абсолютно разбитого тебя. Твои впалые щеки, искусанный рот, костяшки пальцев в синяках, лопнувшие капилляры в глазах.  
Рваные до дрожи объятия, фантомную трещину в ребрах от них же, извинения, извинения, извинения.

— Привет?


End file.
